Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a field effect transistor and a method of manufacturing the same.
A semiconductor device may be used to implement a semiconductor memory device storing logic data, a semiconductor logic device processing operations of logic data, and a hybrid semiconductor device having both memory and logic elements. The semiconductor device has been increasingly integrated with various devices due to the advanced development of the electronic industry. Research is being conducted to improve reliability, speed, and functionality, resulting in increasingly complicated and highly integrated semiconductor devices.